Jim Bravura
Jim Bravura (unknown - 2011/2012) was the Deputy Chief of the NYPD and, later, a Homicide unit lieutenant. A dedicated policeman, he has the strict belief that any cop should act within the law, often very much in contrast to the outlook of Max Payne. Biography Background At some point before 2001, Bravura joined the NYPD and then became the deputy chief of the department. By the time Max Payne joins the NYPD, Bravura was an Inspector. Valkyr case In 2001, Jim Bravura has a position as the NYPD Deputy Chief and leads the police chase against Max Payne, but has difficulty catching up to Max during his rampage through the criminal underworld. Eventually, after killing Nicole Horne on the rooftop of the Aesir Headquarters building, the fugitive surrenders to Bravura's SWAT team willingly, and is taken away in their truck. Cleaner case By 2003, an exonerated Max now works as a detective for Bravura, who has demoted himself to Homicide lieutenant. Bravura debriefs Payne after his shootouts with the Cleaners in Annie Finn's warehouse and his apartment complex. He assigns Valerie Winterson the case of the murdered Senator Gate, in which Mona Sax is the prime suspect. After Max Payne is caught working with the fugitive Sax in an Upper East Side apartment shootout with numerous Cleaners, Bravura orders the detective to remain at his desk and type up a detailed report of the incident. Bravura is later seen in the New York Memorial hospital, attempting to find and interrogate a hospitalized Max about the death of Winterson when Mitchum, an Ingram-wielding commando sent to eliminate Max, guns the police lieutenant down. When Payne finds the security room, he can see Bravura being operated on via a surveillance camera. Payne remarks that Bravura is 'too stubborn to die.' Later that night, in Senator Alfred Woden's office at his manor, Max turns on the television and sees Kyra Silver's NYNN report, which says that Bravura is in stable condition after being shot. Later life Following the events of the Cleaner case, Bravura returns to work. At some point later, Bravura summons Max to his office where he and Max agree that, due to Max shooting Winterson, he will quit the NYPD. Bravura promises to get Payne a pension, and asks Max if he ever lied to him. Max also reveals to Bravura that Winterson was the lover of Vladimir Lem, the man who was behind the Cleaners. Before Max leaves the office, Bravura asks him to stay in touch. Bravura and Max stay in contact until around 2011-2012, when Jim Bravura passes away due to a heart attack. "Hoboken Blues" In Max Payne's dreams Jim Bravura appears in Max Payne's nightmares. Payne "fights" Bravura once in a dream and, equipped with a Beretta, he and Winterson fire at Payne, but both cops are "killed" by Max. Personality According to fellow police officers, Bravura routinely demotes himself in order to stay closer to the police officers who work on cases in the field. He is a former alcoholic and suffers from insomnia. Bravura is also seen swallowing painkillers routinely under stress, and may be addicted to them. Relationships Max Payne During the Valkyr Case, Bravura treat Max as a criminal fugitive needed to catch due to Max's alleged murder of DEA agent Alex Balder in Roscoe Street Station. The hunt for Max Payne grew and the need to capture him as Max massacre many mobsters in the hotel, tenements and places Max Payne passed through. He believed Max is a criminal needed to be stop for his rampage on New York. It is apparent in the radio news heard in Asgard where Jim swear to capture him. On the other hand, Max sees him as an wrong side of the battle as he believed Bravura genuinely a cop doing his job. After the Valkyr Case and release of Max Payne, Bravura demotes himself and becomes Payne's boss when Max decide to join back the NYPD. Jim is concerned with Max's mental health and alcohol addiction and offer him to AA and therapy. Behind the Scenes Aside from Max Payne, Bravura is one of the few characters that survives the events of the first two games of the series. However, he does not appear in the third game, as he dies several months before the events of Max Payne 3. His death and relationship with Max after the Cleaner case are mentioned in the second ''Max Payne 3'' comic, "Hoboken Blues." Appearances *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2'' *''Max Payne 3'' comics **"After the Fall" (appears in flashback(s)) **"Hoboken Blues" (appears in flashback(s)) **"Fight and Flight" (appears in flashback(s)) Quotes Gallery JimBravura-MP1.PNG|Jim in Max Payne 1. Jimbravura.jpg Jim Bravura.jpg Bravura.jpg References es:Jim Bravura Bravura, Jim Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 1 Characters Category:Max Payne 2 Characters